


A Promise is a Promise

by UrAmaZayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pain, Regret, Sexual Content, Sorrow, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, probably a good ending, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrAmaZayn/pseuds/UrAmaZayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Man, it had been a long night. Louis slowly walked up the steps of the tour bus, being careful not to trip on his own emotions. He walked to the back and plopped down on his bed and laid back. Rubbing his face, he groaned and shut his eyes to hold back tears. Harry didn’t even acknowledge his presence at the concert. Harry didn’t look at him, didn’t sing along with him. Louis felt like shit. All these things ran through his mind at a hundred miles an hour as he laid there for what seemed like a small eternity. After a while, he sat back up and reached under his bed for something. He pulled out a tattered, brown scrapbook.</p><p> </p><p>Forever and Always was written on the front, along with a picture of him and Harry kissing on New Year's Eve, fireworks in the background. He remembered that night like it was yesterday.</p><p> </p><p>He read the pages, and studied the pictures, still feeling the memories . How did it come to this? How did two boys, who were so in-sync with each other, become so out of touch?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking suggestions on my third work titled "Requests!!!" so if you have any ideas, you may go leave a comment :) x

Man, it had been a long night. Louis slowly walked up the steps of the tour bus, being careful not to trip on his own emotions. He walked to the back and plopped down on his bed and laid back. Rubbing his face, he groaned and shut his eyes to hold back tears. Harry didn’t even acknowledge his presence at the concert. Harry didn’t look at him, didn’t sing along with him. Louis felt like shit. All these things ran through his mind at a hundred miles an hour as he laid there for what seemed like a small eternity. After a while, he sat back up and reached under his bed for something. He pulled out a tattered, brown scrapbook.

'Forever and Always' was written on the front, along with a picture of him and Harry kissing on New Year's Eve, fireworks in the background. He remembered that night like it was yesterday. 

***

Harry was notorious for his New Year’s Eve parties. He was setting up his flat, making sure everything was perfect. It was everyone’s second New Year’s celebration together as a band.

Harry had admired Louis from afar. From the moment he laid eyes on him, green melting into blue, he could feel the electricity coming from this boy. This gorgeous-faced boy who looked like a fallen Greek God. 

Harry wanted to ask him out at the party so they could kiss at midnight. When the guests arrived, along with the boys, everything seemed perfect. For Harry, however, he felt out of place. He moved in time to the music, alongside many drunk girls who thought it would be a good idea to grind on him. Harry paid them no attention. He had another mission in mind.

In the middle of his dancing, he spotted Louis in a corner by himself, relaxing on the couch with a drink in his hand. Harry could have died then and there, just looking at him. His tan, beautiful body, complimented by a black blazer, a plain white t-shirt, and form-fitting jeans that outlined his feminine lower half, along with his messy bed head. He was a walking orgasm.

Harry walked over. “Hey!” Harry shouted over the music, “Let’s get out of here.”

Louis followed him outside onto the balcony, the cool, crisp air a relief after being inside with many hot bodies. They took a seat in the two lawn chairs, suspiciously waiting for them as if Harry had this whole ‘asking out mission’ down to a science. 

“Some party, huh,” Louis rang in. He smiled and took a sip of his drink. Harry bit his bottom lip. He stood up and began pacing. Louis looked worried. 

“Any particular reason why you’re pacing, love?” Harry stopped in his tracks. He thought long and hard about what to say. Finally, he fessed up. “Louis..?” Louis looked up at him and raised his eyebrows, as a sign he was anticipating a question. “Louis,” Harry started again, “I’m…I’m in love with you…”

Louis just continued his deep, thoughtful stare, with eyes that could’ve turned Harry to stone. 

“Wait, no,” Harry broke in before Louis could respond. He walked over to Louis, got on one knee, and took Louis’ hand in his own. He started again, “Louis. You’re…perfect. You’re absolutely fantastic. From the moment I laid eyes on you, I fell in love. Your deep blue eyes look like the ocean after a storm. Your beautiful tan complexion is deeper than the sun on a summer evening. Your smile flips a switch in my heart. You turn my love on, and could never turn it off, no matter what you do. I love you….so much.”

Louis stared at him, a little too long for Harry’s comfort, and stood up, never taking his eyes off Harry’s. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and pulled him close, not even an inch of space between them. Louis smelled of liquor and cologne, an intoxicating smell that clouded Harry’s brain.

Harry’s heart pounded at an alarming rate. Louis could feel it. Harry knew Louis could feel it. Louis looked down at Harry with wide, loving eyes. “Oh, Harry.” He leaned down and sweetly kissed his lips. Harry felt high as he could taste the vodka on his lips. 

They continued the kiss, more lewd and passionately, and Harry’s watch beeped. Almost as if on cue, fireworks lit up the night. They exploded with beautiful, fiery light, and Liam stepped outside onto the balcony with a camera. He snapped their picture. Everything had gone according to plan.

***

Louis remembered kissing him like there was no tomorrow, for at least ten minutes. After the kiss, Harry confessed that he had planned it for weeks, thus coming out with the perfect picture. The picture Liam took was the one on the front cover of their scrapbook.

He began a slow, silent cry as his trembling hand opened the scrapbook. On the first page, it read: "Dear, Louis, I bought this scrapbook for you so we could fill it together. I love you so much and look forward to many years ahead of us. Happy anniversary!" 

That was two years ago. Louis and Harry were celebrating their one year anniversary and Harry had gotten him a scrapbook. Louis thought it was cheesy, but looking back at it, he was really glad they decided to fill it up. He turned the page and immediately, his chest tightened. It got hard to breathe. 

He read the pages, and studied the pictures, still feeling the memories like they were yesterday. How did it come to this? How did two boys, who were so in-sync with each other, become so out of touch? Louis was startled when Liam walked in. 

He quickly shut the book and shoved it under his blanket. Liam noticed the tears and immediately became worried. "You okay, mate?" he asked.  
Louis wiped his face with the back of his hand and replied with, "Yeah..I'm-I'm okay." 

He sniffed and got out of bed, walked over to Liam, and hugged him tight. Liam was confused, but didn't question him, only hugged him tighter. Louis cried into his chest, and asked, "Why? Why? Why?" It seemed to be the only word he knew at this point. He cried harder and Liam gently pushed him back. Looking into his eyes, he asked him what was wrong.

"Harry--" his voice cracked. He took a moment to regain himself, wiping his tears and clearing his throat. "Harry and I..we uh..." He couldn't finish. It pained him too much. 

Liam finally understood. He began to notice Harry and Louis about a week ago, as they slowly distanced themselves. He thought nothing of it, thought maybe they just needed time to themselves. But it wasn't his relationship, and he didn't wanna get too involved or come off as nosy. 

Liam held up his hand and gave him a reassuring look. "It's okay, Lou. We don't have to talk about this if you don't want to." 

Lou. That word struck him like a knife to his heart. Harry called him Lou when he would show his affection; affection that could make a puppy come off as dull. Louis grabbed his chest and stumbled back, Liam catching him. "On second thought," Liam started, "maybe we should talk about this now.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I don’t know about this, Liam.” Louis was sitting on the edge of his bed, fiddling with the scrapbook cover. He bit his lip. “This is for me and Harry’s eyes only.”

Liam blushed. He had a good idea of what ‘sexy things’ might be inside. He walked over to Louis and sat next to him. He put a hand on Louis’ back and rubbed it gently. “It’s okay, Louis. You need to talk about it. It’s the only way you’ll feel better….You know what? How about you tell me what happened between you and Harry. How did all this start?”

Even though Liam had a feeling he knew why this was going on, he didn’t wanna sound like a dick. 

“Well…” Louis started, “do you remember when we were in Peru? Zayn and I…we uh..were havin a joint in the back of the taxi and…well I was stupid enough to record it. Someone from our inside circle leaked it out my phone and now the whole world knows…Harry was extremely  
displeased.” Louis winced at the memory…

***

Louis sat patiently on Harry’s bed. 

Harry had just found out about the video and told Louis to go to the back and wait for him.

Louis’ heart was pounding in his ears. Sweat was beading down his face. He knew what was coming. He just wasn’t exactly sure how it would  
come.

Harry walked in, face red as a tomato. In one hand was their scrapbook, the other hand was tightly clenched into a fist. Veins were popping out of his neck. Louis could smell the anger on him. 

“Louis.”

He walked over and stood in front of Louis, towering over him. He looked down at him and peered into his eyes.

Louis leaned back, intimidated by his grimace. 

“Harry…I’m sorry.”

“No, sorry doesn’t cut it. You jeopardized the future of this band. SORRY DOESN’T CUT IT.”

There were tears in Harry’s eyes. He sniffed and wiped his face, then continued scolding Louis.

“What happened to ‘Harry, I’ll cut down my smoking, because I know how it makes you feel’? What happened to quitting for me, because you value our relationship more than that damn marijuana?! Louis…you sicken me. You promised to stop, yet continued to make fun out of it. You just stepped on our 3 years together and threw it away.”

Louis opened his mouth in shock.

“Yeah. THAT'S RIGHT. These last three years…they mean NOTHING to me. I want NOTHING to do with you. I’ll be glad when this contract is over because I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN.”

He threw the scrapbook at Louis’ chest, Louis catching it with an “oof” and Harry stormed out of the bus.

***

As Louis told Liam what happened, Liam widened his eyes in disbelief. Louis cried and cried and cried some more, and Liam put his arms around him. Louis laid his face on Liam’s chest and hugged him harder. 

“Ohhh, Louis. I’m sure he didn’t mean it. He loved you. I know he still does, more than you know. Maybe you should try talking to him.”

Louis looked into his eyes like a lost, damaged puppy. “I can’t. I can never speak to him again. He hates me…and I…I hate myself too. I understand how he feels because I feel the same way about myself.”

He laid back down on Liam’s chest and they stayed like that the whole night. Little did Louis know…Harry was listening to their conversation the whole time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Larry sex in this chapter, Ziam sex in the next chapter

Louis sat up and looked at Liam.

It was morning. The boys decided to sleep in, as they had no events scheduled for the day.

“Li?” He shook him awake.

“Yeah, Lou?”

“I think I’m ready to talk about me and Harry.”

“You already did, babe.”

“No, I mean I just wanna talk about our three years together.”

“Sure.” Liam sat up and waited patiently as Louis retrieved the scrapbook from under the bed. Louis sat next to him and opened it slowly, purposely skipping the first page with the ‘Happy Anniversary’ note. 

He went to page two and it said ‘Our First Date’. There was a picture of Harry and Louis at an ice cream shop. Louis had ice cream on his nose and was smiling as Harry was licking it off. Underneath the picture it said, ‘I don’t even like vanilla, haha.’ Liam’s heart swelled at the sight. “You lads are so beautiful together.” Louis looked over at him and let a tear fall down his cheek.

“Aww, it’s okay, Louis.” He kissed the tear off his cheek. “Why don’t you tell me about you and Harry’s first date?” 

***

“Two vanillas please.” 

Harry and Louis were sitting together at an ice cream shop. 

They sat patiently at the bar and held hands. Louis looked at Harry. Harry looked over at Louis and stared into his crystal eyes. They melted into each other. Everyone else around them seemed to disappear. They were slowly leaning into each other, about to kiss, when the lady returned with two ice cream cones.

“Two vanilla ice cream cones? That’ll be €2.00.”

Harry handed her the money and smiled. Then he quickly turned back and smiled at Louis.

Louis smiled and said, “Now, where were we?” He leaned in, closed his eyes, and puckered his lips. Harry laughed and dabbed Louis’ nose with his ice cream cone. “Harry!” He reached for his face, trying to wipe the ice cream off his nose when Harry said, “No, wait!”

He took his phone out his back pocket. “Smile!”

Louis smiled as Harry held the phone in place. He turned his head and licked Louis’ nose as he took the picture.  
Harry stopped smiling and looked dead into Louis’ eyes. “You’re so beautiful, Lou.”

***

“And then we kissed and laughed and held hands with no shame.”

Louis turned the page and immediately Liam blushed. At the top it said ‘Our First Time’. Underneath it was a picture of Louis and Harry naked, Louis on the bed, and Harry hovering over him. His cock was clearly inside of Louis. Harry was biting his lip as Louis was arching his back with his eyes shut, mouth open.

Liam knew they had sex…all the boys did. But he never actually thought about it. He didn’t know why it felt weird looking at a picture of two of his best mates fucking each other, though. Liam had a dirty secret of his own.

“Erm..Louis…?”

“What?” Louis asked with no idea of how uncomfortable this was making Liam.

“Umm…nothing. Go on.”

***

Louis was sitting on the couch in the living room at him and Harry’s flat. He was patiently waiting for Harry to return. He had mysteriously stepped out, but hadn’t told Louis where he was going. 

Louis heard the door unlock. He looked over to see Harry step in with something behind his back.

“Haz,” Louis smiled and walked over to him. “How’s my little Boobear?” Harry asked. Louis smiled and grabbed Harry’s waist, kissing him softly. “What’s behind your back?” Louis asked. “Happy 6 month anniversary, babe!”

Harry took his hand from behind his back to reveal a bouquet of flowers. “Aww, Haz!” Louis took the flowers, and his eyes were getting teary. “Thank you so much. I love you.” Harry smirked and kissed his cheek. “I’m gonna step in the shower. Don’t go anywhere,” he said teasingly. Louis watched him walk away. He wanted to do something special for Harry, too.

Then he got an idea.

They had talked about sex before, but they had never actually done anything sexual. Harry made it clear that he really wanted to have sex with Louis. He told him he would let Harry know when he was ready.

Whenever they cuddled in bed, Harry would sometimes have an obvious boner pressed against Louis’s bum. Louis would laugh and tease Harry, happy that Harry never forced him into anything. 

Louis ran into their bedroom. He stripped off his clothes and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Harry. Harry got out the shower and walked in the bedroom without a towel on. When he saw Louis waiting for him, he was hard immediately.

“Umm..Louis..?” He scratched the back of his head. “What’s going on?”

Louis closed his eyes and heavily breathed out. “I—I’m ready for..our first time.”

“Oh…well, okay.” 

Harry walked over to Louis and looked down at him. “You sure?” Louis closed his eyes again and bit his lip. He nodded then said, “And I umm….wanna record..it.” Harry’s cock got so hard, it slapped his stomach and he threw his head back and groaned. “Fuck, Lou. That’s so hot.”

Harry slid the night stand next to the bed and grabbed his phone. He turned on his camera and sat his phone upright on the night stand to face the bed. He grabbed a bottle of lubricant from the top drawer. 

Louis scooted back onto the bed and laid flat on his back. Harry crawled onto the bed and hovered over Louis. Louis looked up at Harry with wide, innocent eyes. Harry’s pupils were now dark and full of lust, with just a tiny ring of green around them. 

He leaned down and kissed Louis passionately. He bit Louis’ bottom lip, causing Louis to groan and intertwine his fingers with Harry’s curls. He sucked on Louis’ neck, earning sweet, soft moans from Louis’ mouth. Harry released from Louis’ neck and lifted Louis legs up by his ear. He poured the lubricant into his hands, slicked up his fingers, and slowly pushed one into Louis’ ass.

Louis winced at the intrusion. Harry slowly pumped his fat finger in and out of Louis. Louis whined. Harry stopped. “Am I hurting you?”

Louis frowned. “A little.”

“Aww, Louis.” Harry looked at him with loving eyes. “I just gotta find your prostate, sweetheart.” 

“My wh—AAH! Fuck!” Louis was breathing hard.

Harry smirked. “Found it.”

“Harry, GOD, what was that? Please do it again.”

“That was your prostate. Sort of like a male g-spot.”

“Fuck, Haz, I don’t care. Do that again.”

Harry pumped three fingers in and out of Louis, picking up speed. “Ahhh, yes!” Louis grinded his ass down in time with Harry’s fingers, wanting more. “More..ohh Harry, faster.” Harry went faster and faster until he heard Louis’ breathing hitch. “Harry..I-I’m close.” Harry removed his fingers and Louis whimpered.

“Shhh, babe.” Harry kissed Louis as he slowly pushed his cock into Louis. Louis squirmed until Harry was balls-deep. He pulled out until only the tip was in, and slammed back into Louis.

“FUCK! More! MORE!”

Harry smirked and bit his lip. That was all he needed to hear.

He grabbed Louis’ hips and lifted him slightly off the bed. He thrust into Louis at an unbelievable pace. “Mmm, Louis, you’re so tight.” Harry knew he wasn’t gonna last, but he wanted to make Louis cum first. So of course, he grabbed Louis’ cock. Louis threw his head back in pleasure. Harry pumped his cock in time with his thrusts. “FUCK, HARRY. FASTER, FASTER, FASTER. OH GOD, I’M SO CLOSE.” 

Harry groaned. The sexy sounds coming from Louis, the bed creaking beneath them, and their skin slapping with every thrust nearly sent Harry over the edge. “Damn, Lou. Gonna make me cum sounding like that. I want this to last forever.”

“I don’t think I’m gonna last, Haz.” Louis hit his orgasm and Harry jacked him off even faster. “Ahhhh yes, yesss,” was all Louis could say. He arched his back and moaned Harry's name a few more times before falling back onto the bed.

Seeing Louis cum like that finally sent Harry over the edge. He came inside of Louis, rolling his eyes back and biting his lip hard. His thrusts became sloppy and slower as he carried himself through his orgasm. He moaned and collapsed on the bed next to Louis.

“Sorry, Harry. I couldn’t help it. It felt so good.”

“Yeah…yeahh. No…it’s..it’s okay.” Harry was still breathing rather fast.

He got up and turned his camera off. He slid the night stand back to its original place.

“Send that video to me, Harry. I wanna remember this forever.”

***

Louis was showing Liam the video on his phone. By this time, Liam’s face was really red and sweat was dripping down to his cheeks. He was hard and horny, and thumbed the button of his jeans, debating whether he should take them off and jack off right then and there. Seeing two guys fuck like that…damn. That was all Liam could think of. Hot damn.

When it was over, Liam responded with, “Wow, Harry’s really good in bed.”

“I know. I’m really lucky. Well…was lucky.” Louis frowned.

“Shhh. Just keep going through. It will make you feel better. Promise.”

Louis nodded and turned the page. It said ‘Our Hottest Love Session’. Underneath it was a picture of Louis flat on the bed with his legs open wide. Harry’s face was buried in Louis’ ass with one hand on Louis’ cock. 

Louis groaned at the memory. “Ohhh, fuck. Mmm.”

“What’s wrong, Louis?”

Louis grabbed his cock and palmed himself slightly. “Oh, nothing. It’s just…this is making me kinda horny.” He let out a nervous laugh and Liam  
laughed a little too loudly.

They both laughed together and immediately Louis felt better.

“See, I told you this would make you feel better.”

“Yeah, but now I’m horny and have no one to have sex with.” Louis unbuttoned his jeans and stuck his hand inside. He palmed himself  
faster. “Mmm.” He bit his lip and threw his head back. “God, I want Harry right now.”

Just then, Harry walked in slowly with a blank expression.

Louis froze, hands still in his pants.

“Louis?” Harry started, “Umm..can we talk?”

Louis didn’t move. His eyes were as wide as they could go. 

Liam was still only for a second, until he fled out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

“Liam, they’re gonna catch us!” Zayn smiled as Liam shoved him into the tour bus bathroom.

“We just have to be quiet.” Liam threw him against the wall and made out with him roughly. He sucked on Zayn’s neck, leaving small love bites, then licked over them. He left a few marks on his collarbone. Zayn let out a soft moan. He grabbed Liam’s hair. “Fuck, Liam. You turn me on. God, now I want you.”

Liam laughed. Mission accomplished. 

“Turn around.” 

As Zayn turned around, Liam took a small container of Vaseline out of his back pocket. He unzipped Zayn’s pants and pulled down his boxers. Then he removed his own. He scooped a glob of Vaseline and rubbed it on his cock. “Mmm,” Liam groaned at the friction and rubbed his cock faster.

“Damn it, Liam! I’m horny as hell and you’re jacking yourself off not even 2 feet away from me, fuck! I want you in me!”  
Liam smiled and bit his lip. “Sorry, mate.”

Slowly Liam pushed himself into Zayn, causing him to groan. “Fuck, Liam, faster.”

Liam picked up the pace, slamming into Zayn with every thrust. He smacked his ass, massaged it, and smacked it again. 

“Ohh, Liam!”

“Ohh, Zayn!”

Liam reached around Zayn and grabbed his cock. He pumped it faster, faster, faster…..

The bathroom door swung open. Niall was standing in the doorway, looking shocked.

Liam paused, mid-thrust. 

“Uh..shit. Sorry guys….it’s just..we gotta..erm..sing for Louis..”

Niall closed the door.

“Damn it,” Zayn groaned. “We’ll finish this later. I’m still horny as hell.”

Liam laughed and helped Zayn get dressed.

***

As soon as Liam left the room, Louis mumbled a ‘fuck’ under his breath and closed his eyes.

Harry walked over to Louis and sat next to him. He grabbed Louis’ hand, and Louis jerked it away. He started to cry hard and harder, looked over at Harry, and said, “What?! What is it that you have to say to me that’s so important? Why did you even come in here? I’m in here..surprised you wanna be in the same room as me.”

“Louis—”

“Shut up.”

Harry shut his mouth and looked hurt.

“Do you know what one week can do to a person, Harry? When the person you love the most in this world says they ‘HATE’ you..it really damages your self-esteem. You knew about my low self-esteem, the cutting, the….suicide attempt. All that ended when you became a major part in my life. You made me feel so loved…I forgot about my own flaws. Your love for me didn’t completely help me, though. Your love didn’t stop the hate tweets and messages and comments…so I turned to drugs. I felt so lost. I didn’t wanna tell you the first time you caught me with it, so I just promised to stop. I didn’t want you to see me so broken and feel like you failed as a boyfriend. I used weed as a getaway. When I recorded that video, I was drunk. I didn’t mean for it to be released into the world. I wanted to tell you the night you found out, but you didn’t let me speak. You were so important to me, Haz. I..”

Louis’ voice was breaking. As much as he hated Harry seeing him like this, he continued.

“Just 2 days ago, I….” He shut his eyes and turned his head.

“Lou..? You..what?” Harry looked at him with concerned eyes.

“I WAS GONNA KILL MYSELF, HARRY!” He fell down on his knees and buried his face in his hands.

Harry felt his heart jump 5 beats as it pounded harder and harder, threatening to pop right out of his chest. He tried to stand, but his legs were too heavy. He fell to his knees and punched the ground. “God DAMN IT!” Harry shouted. He cried louder and louder and whined and wailed. He yelled out, “I’M SO SORRY, LOU!” He shook his head in disbelief. He stood up and began punching the wall. He slammed anything he could find onto the ground. He fell again, buried his face into the floor, and continued crying.

Louis looked down at him, wiping his face. 

He shifted over to Harry, placed a hand on his back and started to sing:

“I won’t give up..on..us.  
Even if the skies..get..rough.  
I’m giving you all..my love.  
I’m still lookin’ out.”

Harry looked up at Louis and started singing and crying along with him.

“When you’re needing your space,  
To do some navigating  
I’ll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find…”

They stopped singing and just stared into each other’s eyes.

***

“Come on, Zayn. Let’s go find Niall.”

“I don’t think I can face him..not after that.”

“It’ll be okay. This is not about us. We need to do this for Louis.”

3 days ago, Harry had finished up writing a song for Louis to apologize. He asked Niall, Liam, and Zayn to help him sing it to Louis.

After they found Niall, he grabbed his guitar and they hurried to the back of the bus so they could sing. When they got there, they found Harry and Louis hugging each other tight. Harry was crying into Louis’ chest, and Louis was rubbing Harry’s back.

‘Let’s leave them alone’ Niall mouthed and the three retreated to the front of the bus.

“Shhh. It’s okay, Haz. I forgive you.”

“No! I could have lost you forever and it’s all my fault! I’m so sorry, Lou. I can never forgive myself.”

“Look at me” Louis gently pushed Harry away from him and looked into his eyes. “Haz. I love you. I’m not gonna let a silly fight get in the way of our relationship.”

“I was so hard on you! And you could have killed yourself! I’m sorry, so so so sorry.”

He buried his face back into Louis’ chest.

“Hey Haz, remember what we said to each other on our first date? We pinky-promised each other we would never give up on each other. No matter what.”

Harry looked up at him and said, “And a promise is a promise. I broke that promise.”

“So did I, Haz. When you gave up on me…I gave up on you, too. Then I started to give up on myself.”

“And it’s all my fault,” Harry whined.

Louis started to sing to him. A comforting song that he was making up as he went along. Harry stopped crying and whimpered only a little. He always loved the way Louis sang. It could calm him down in an instant. 

Louis continued singing. He picked Harry up and Harry wrapped his legs around him. Louis rocked him and swung him from side to side like a baby. Harry sniffed and mumbled a few more apologies before falling asleep on Louis’ shoulder.

Louis sat him on the bed and covered him up. He reached under the bed and got the small, brown teddy bear that Louis had bought him a few months ago. He tucked it into Harry’s arms and kissed his forehead.

“A promise is a promise,” Louis whispered before closing the curtain on Harry’s bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was bad, I don't know...did I do okay?


End file.
